1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modified pinafore used at a barbershop, and more particularly, to one that keeps its magic tapes from attracting hair, and allows adjustment of shoulder band depending on the body size of the individual client.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whereas the prior art of the present invention, as illustrated in FIG. 4, is usually comprised of a cover(1), a ring frame(2), a fastening strap(3) and a pair of shoulder bands(4). Wherein, said cover(1) is in cone shape with an opening(11) provided on the top end and the side of the cover(1), a magic tape(111, 112) is each respectively provided in the middle of both sides of said opening(11). A stop(12) is provided in both sides of said opening(11). A ring frame(2) and a fastening strap(3) are respectively provided at the lower and the upper edges of the cover(1). A magic tape(31) is provided to the outer side of end and an extension(32) is provided at the other end of one end of said fastening strap(3). A magic tape(33) is provided in the inner side of the extension(32). A shoulder band(4) is each provided on the cover(1) beyond both sides of the opening(11). In practical use, as illustrated in FIG. 5, a client wears the cover(1) which is held in place by means of the magic tapes (111) (112) followed by the application of the magic tapes(31)(33) of the fastening strap(3); then the cover(1) is supported by means of the ring frame(2) and the shoulder bands(4) to collect the falling hair. However, the prior art is found with the defectives that it fails to keep of the falling hair from attaching to the magic tapes(31)(33), and it is not applicable to various body sizes of the clients since the shoulder bands(4) are not adjustable.